


You have Glasses for a Reason

by abusemesoftly



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mikey fucking way, Tumblr Prompt, for the loft au, fucking mikey way, gender fluid characters, gender fluid gerard, just writing, loft au, no dialog, petekey, shirts, the Loft, the loft au, they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Pete gets a shirt, and Mikey doesn't realize until it's to late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try out a new style, so this while it has writing and a story, doesn't have any actual dialog. This is also based off a picture I saw on tumblr about Mikey's "Mikey Fucking Way" Shirt and what were to happen if Pete got one. Maybe you like it? Maybe you like it enough to go read about the loft au that has all of these emo's in it doing ridiculous things like this way more? Get it, way more...anyway, let's get started!

Mikey had the shirt made a while ago, it was a joke that started when he and Gee had both been in high school at the same time, it grew from there, he would introduce himself as such, and even put it on a name cards a few different times. The shirt was made his senior year, and has sense been one of his favorite shirts. He brought it with him when he moved into the loft with Gee and the others. Sadly, because of a box situation, it was momentarily lost in a closet comparable to Narnia within the apartment. Once the closet had been cleaned out he was ecstatic to go back to wearing this shirt, and jumped at the first chance.

After pulling on his regular black skinny’s he pulled this shirt on and smiled in the mirror before turning around to show Pete. Sweet little Pete who had only been dating Mikey for a little while who had never seen the shirt but heard about the joke. Pete who was laying in his bed, blanket coming up to just his waist, hair a mess from sleep and…other things. Pete who had just woken up, despite Mikey getting out of bed a good hour and a half ago, showered, did his hair, and now had gotten dressed. Pete who smirked when he saw the shirt and stretched his arms up above his head and then sat up, crawling over the bed to the end where Mikey stood and ran his hands up and down the side of the shirt and faked a gasp, because damn, this was soft. Mikey just blushed a little bit, not really knowing what he was expecting but he was not ready for this. For Pete to be kissing him, telling him how cute he thought the shirt was, and how he wanted one too. They ended up back in bed making out for a little bit longer before Mikey really did have to leave. Pete had the day off so he decided that he indeed was going to be getting one of those shirts. Better yet…he was getting his own shirt. Putting the order in he smirked, happy with himself.

When Mikey came home Pete promptly fucked him in nothing but the shirt, and said those three words as he came. To say he was a fan of the shirt was an understatement. It was a few weeks, and if he was being honest, Pete had forgotten about the order when he stared at the package tossed in front of their door when he got home. They both worked that day but he had gotten home first it looked like. Picking it up and going into his room to pull off the work shirt, he almost screamed when he remembered what it was. Tearing the box open he pulled it on immediately and ran to check himself out in the mirror. It was brilliant, absolutely great. This was by far the best decision he had ever made, next to actually fucking Mikey Way. He changed pants and waited for his boyfriend to come home. He was basically buzzing with energy when he heard Ray talking to Mikey in the living room. Sticking his head out he started laughing because he hadn’t seen Mikey fully dressed when he had left for work that day, but as fate would have it, actually more like how the devil himself would have it, Mikey was wearing his favorite shirt, and he quickly closed the door when Mikey started walking back to the bedroom.

Standing there like Superman or some shit, Pete could barely contain himself. When the door finally opened, Mikey was there, cutting himself off from saying something to him as he opened the door. A flabbergasted Mikey froze and then started laughing and high fived his boyfriend, before quickly kissing him, calling out for the guys to come see something Pete was so proud. He had done good. When the other guys came to the door Mikey stood next to his boyfriend and held his shirt proudly. In case it hadn’t been obvious he was telling him, that Pete had gotten a shirt just like his. Frank just shook his head and let it fall onto Gee’s shoulders. Gee was taking a picture with a surprised face. Ray was standing there full out laughing and Spencer who had also been there just stood with a smirk looking between everyone. Mikey didn’t understand why the others weren’t as excited, Pete was beginning to wonder about Mikey. Mikey felt stupid as he explained why it was fun, because Pete had also gotten a ‘Mikey Fucking Way’ shirt, but Gee, being the exceptional big sibling that they were, quickly informed him that he did not get a Mikey Fucking Way shirt. After an argumentative noise, Frank flatly had told him to actually read Pete’s shirt slowly and carefully.

With a raised eyebrow, he turned to Pete, who was still smiling like a giant dork. Reading he quickly caught the mistake that his eyes had made earlier he gasped. A look of horror on his face he turned back to the small crowd of the four of them and now a few others in his door way. Gee, who had not once put his camera down, but thankfully was not videotaping took another picture when Mikey had saw what the shirt really said. He turned bright red and pushed Pete, causing him to fall on the bed as Mikey groaned in annoyance as he shut the door on the original four and now Ryan and Tyler who had joined in at some point. The small crowd then went and laughed at the pictures and retold the entire story to the late comers, in the living room. Pete just gave him a confused look and asked him what was wrong. Mikey ran his hands over his face and looked back at the bed at Pete. Pete who was genuinely un phased by all of this. Pete who was no doubt proud of his shirt. Pete who despite the damn thing still looked really good laying on the bed. Pete who was leaning back on his arms, head up waiting for his boyfriend to join him on their bed for some pre-dinner making out. Pete who wore the ‘Fucking Mikey Way’ shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was that...tell me what you think? Don't like the style let me know, (nicely hopefully...), read all about the emo's in the loft au @emos-imagine-emos.tumblr.com and follow me @iwantyourbloodonmylips.tumblr.com! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated! <3 Stay safe guys!


End file.
